The Wolfman
The Wolfman is a haunted house featured at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. It was based on the 2010 remake of The Wolfman, which updates the classic horror story of the title character. The house was the first of the three "classic monster trilogy" houses, the other two being Dracula: Legacy in Blood and Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned. Experience Queue As the line passes the Universal Music Plaza Stage, they can see trailers for the upcoming Wolfman movie, as well as cast interviews and special sneak peeks into the film. House The House begins in the Gypsy camp, where the wagon trailers have been wrecked and covered in blood splatter. The sound of a beast attacking can be heard from behind the trailers as the old Gypsy woman wanders around with slash marks across her face. Moving on, the guests enter the woods on the moors, where they are attacked by a werewolf as a hunter tries to shoot it with a rifle. The beast will attack again at several points throughout the scene, and guests will find an injured villager from Blackmoor lying against a tree, bloodied and sporting a large bite wound. From the woods, guests enter the Tavern, where the chained-up windows bang and rattle as something outside tries to break in. An injured barmaid runs in from a back room screaming as the Wolfman pursues her. From the Tavern, guests enter the icehouse which has been converted into a makeshift mourge, where the slashed-up victims of the beast are being examined by a rather confrontational Detective Abberline. On the last slab is a survivir being treated: Lawrence Talbot, who suddenly awakens as guests walk by and snarls at them in a beast-like way. From there, the guests enter the insane asylum, where inmates pop out of their rooms to frighten passers-by. The next room is the examination room of the Asylum, with Lawrence strapped down to a chair and surrounded on three sides by screens, forced to watch the moonrise as part of his "treatment" for his "delusions". As the full moon rises in the opposite-side windows, Lawrence shouts for the guests to flee, threatening to kill them all as he begins convulsing. As guest pass by the screen on his left, it is suddenly slashed open as the half-transformed Wolfman lunges out at guests. From there, guests enter the Talbot mausoleum, where they are startled by Lawrence, covered in blood and torn cloths, and Lawrence's rather eccentric and sinister father, Sir John Talbot. Exiting the tomb, Guest enter a trench out on the moors, while above them the Wolfman stalks them. They emerge in a clearing in the woods, where the Wolfman jumps out and lads on a large boulder in the center, howling at the moon. A hunter armed with silver bullets suddenly emerges from the woods and fires at the beast, knocking it back. As guests head for the exit of the maze, the Wolfman will lunge out for one final scare. Details *Area: Production Central *Building used: Soundstage 22 *Film inspired by: Characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen